Disparition
by yesmylord
Summary: Pourquoi Harry cours t-il dans le couloir? Simple parce qu'un certain blond a disparu mais le retrouvera t-il ? Je sais je suis nul pour écrire un résumé mais venez lire quand même svp !


Disparition

Je me présente, Harry Potter, 17 ans, brun les yeux vert (comme si on le savait pas !) et enfin débarrassé de face de serpent

Alors que je devrais être tranquillement dans ma salle commune pour glander, je déambule furieux dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Vous me direz mais pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'un certain blond canon (ça je ne peux pas le nier il a corps de Dieu !) a disparu et que le vieux citronné m'as demandé de le retrouver étant donné que selon lui il n'a pas quitté l'école.

_Flash Back_

_« Harry tu es le seul à pouvoir le retrouver facilement »_

_« Professeur, je ne pense pas être la personne adapté, le professeur Snape est le mieux placé et….no je ne veux pas de bonbon au citron (ce n'est pas avec sa que tu vas m'amadouer). »_

_« Certes mais Séverus n'as pas une certaine carte, bien sur si sa ne te gène pas de lui laisser la ta carte tu ne sauras pas obliger de le faire. »_

_Le fourbe ce vieux fou a tout prévu, comme si j'allais laissé la carte des maraudeurs à Snape, je suis pas suicidaire._

_« Non sa va aller, je pense pouvoir m'acquitter de cette tache. Au revoir professeur. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Alors voilà, je suis parti chercher sa majesté qui a décidé de faire chier son monde !

On peut dire que malgré la fin de la guerre et le faite qu'il nous a aidés entre Malfoy et moi ce n'est toujours pas le grand amour. Pourtant j'ai essayé de faire des efforts, la preuve je ne réagi plus aux piques qu'il me lance, je l'ignore et tout vas pour le mieux (bon je sais ce n'est pas un super effort mais c'est mieux que rien).

Après avoir arpenté les couloirs j'arrive enfin,

Malfoy doit se trouver là normalement. J'ouvre la porte, on ne voit rien il fait trop sombre.

« Lumos » j'aperçois quelque chose qui brille « Malfoy hou hou t'es là ? ». Pas de réponse, je me rapproche de la source brillante, c'est un récipient je me penche, je me sens alors aspiré.

« Et merde une pensine. »

Je me retrouve dans cette même pièce, j'aperçois quelqu'un assis au bureau je m'approche, c'est Malfoy, il est en train d'écrire mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si triste. Mon regard se penche sur sa feuille.

_Harry je sais que tu liras ceci et oui je te connais bien ! Je voudrai que tu me pardonnes, je ne suis qu'un monstre d'égoïsme. Qui aime à faire souffrir les autres et lui-même. Je t'ai menti une fois de plus, ce que je t'ai dit je ne le pensais pas. J'aimerais pourtant ne jamais l'avoir fait. Mais que veux tu le mal es fait. Je voulais que ça te touche et que tu me rejette. Je voulais en avoir mal au cœur à me jeter par la fenêtre. Je t'ai blessé et ça me blesse. Non je ne cherche pas à te faire mal, je joue avec toi parce que tu es ma seule faiblesse. Je joue avec ton cœur parce que tu as le mien. Je joue à me faire peur. Je sais pourtant qu'a trop joué avec le feu on se brûle, si tu savais comme j'aimerais que mon amour pour toi se consume. Et je me brûle et je m'écorche et je me blesse. Je joue avec ma peau, avec mes veines, avec mon cœur. Je me transperce le bras et voit le sang couler pendant des heures. Assis dans le noir j'entends exploser tour à tour les cellules de mon cœur._

_Je t'aime beaucoup._

_Je t'aime tout court._

_Je t'aime trop fort_

_Alors je m'approche dangereusement de la mort……_

C'est sur ces derniers mots que je te vois te lever, regarder dans ma direction.

Je me sens tiré en arrière, je suis revenu, les larmes coulent de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je dirige ma baguette vers le sol. J'ai peur. Je t'ai retrouvé, le bond de tes cheveux contraste avec le rouge de ton sang. Tu me regardes, je ne peux rien faire, je m'en veux, j'aurais du comprendre. Tu me souris, c'est la première fois que je te vois ton sourire il est beau, tu es beau. J'ai prévenu Dumbeldor. Je m'assois à tes côtés, je te prends dans mes bras, tes yeux se sont fermés, tu as l'air si paisible. Je regarde la carte des Maraudeurs, ton nom s'efface petit à petit.

La porte s'ouvre, ton nom a disparu.


End file.
